


Las palabras de amor (Let me hear the words of love)

by shynawkward



Series: Maylor [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Maylor - Freeform, Pining, Song fic, before the song was actually released, deacury (slighlty mentioned), i don't know how to tag, las parablas de amor, so much its ridiciouls, takes place around 1980, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynawkward/pseuds/shynawkward
Summary: Come and accompany two oblivious and endlessly pining idiots being in love with each other.





	Las palabras de amor (Let me hear the words of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> So first things first: This song is inspired by Brian May's Las Parablas De amore which was released in 1982, which means that this fic takes place shortly before that, so around 1980.
> 
> It's my very first Maylor fic so please be kind and enjoy!♥
> 
> If you have any requests or just want to talk let me know:  
> Tumblr: Roger-drummer-taylor

"Don’t touch me now  
Don’t hold me now"  
~~~

 

All those hugs, this caress, those soft touches between the two of them. Brian just couldn’t take it anymore. It was too hard; too hard to face the truth, to face that all these things didn’t mean anything to Roger but the world to him. So, Brian thought.

Yes, he was talking about Roger, the man he fell in love with the moment he first saw him and the man he was in love with ever since.

They were young; oh, so young. Two young students, who knew nothing of the world, who yet just began to understand how cruel it actually was. 

They met at the imperial college in London. Brian and a friend hang out notes which said that they were looking for a drummer. Not soon after he met this boy, this boy who was only two years younger than Brian himself with the name Roger Meddows Taylor. 

Oh, what a beautiful name that was.

Brian would always remember the day he first laid eyes on that pretty blond and skinny boy with his tight jeans and his only half-buttoned shirt.  
He would always remember those ridiculous big blue and star-like eyes that were meeting his for the first time. Those eyes who held a whole galaxy in them. It was so hard to not get lost in the beauty that his eyes were.  
Forever he would remember the first time the shorter boy’s beautiful pink lips formed into a smile before they parted and turned into a laugh. It was like it was from out of space.  
Brian felt vindicated when the younger man started talking. God knows, his raspy but yet so soft voice was out of this world. And when he started singing and playing the drums the world stopped turning and the older man knew he must be dealing with something alien here. Something that was too heavenly, too extra-terrestrial to explain; to describe.

Yes, this was the time Brian knew it had hit him hard, the time he knew that his heart would belong to Roger from now on.

So, it was and so it would probably always be. His feelings for the younger blond man haven’t changed ever since and it hurt to know he couldn’t have him; that he couldn’t call him his own. Still, after all these years.

 

~~~  
"Don’t break the spell, Darling  
Now you are near"  
~~~ 

 

Brian always had been a rational man, he didn’t believe in magic, though he felt like he was spellbound. Yes, bound under the spell of love. His never-ending love for Roger. 

But there was no such thing as magic, or was there? What if there was? Well, in that case, he would never want someone to break that spell of love. It was irrational and Brian was well aware of that but no matter how much it hurt to be in love with Roger Meddows Taylor, he didn’t want to imagine a life without him being in love with the blond. It didn’t make any sense, but so did love. 

Love doesn’t make any sense. Love is like magic, a magic that only a spell can break.

But what if there was only the slightest opportunity; the slightest chance that he was wrong? What if Brian was more than just a friend to Roger? Just like Roger was to Brian. Should he tell him? Tell him what he felt ever since they met?  
Because even after all those years they were still so close. Roger was so near yet unreachable. Like the millions of stars in the night sky. 

What if there was indeed magic that charmed Brian. 

 

~~~  
"Look in my eyes and speak to me  
The special promises I want to hear"  
~~~

 

Brian could only dream. Yes, dream. A never-ending dream of hoping that one day Roger would feel the same for him. That they could lay under the night sky of a warm summer night with the sweet smell of freshly mowed meadow hanging in the air while watching up to the stars. 

Brian could only dream that eventually, the blond would slowly turn his head into the older man’s direction so, that his gorgeous blue eyes would meet his hazel ones and that, right then, Roger would promise him to forever stay by his side; to not leave him, never ever. 

 

~~~  
"Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Love me slow and gently"  
~~~

 

Oh, Brian had this desire. This burning desire of hearing Roger’s sweet and beautiful voice saying these specific three words to him with actual meaning behind it.

He had loved him for so long and he would never stop. He loved him slow but with such a passion that would never run out; not in a hundred years. He was only waiting for Roger to love him the same. Slow and gently, he would never rush into things the younger man wouldn’t want. He would never force him either. He could wait even if that meant he would have to wait until the end of his life. He would wait because Roger was worth waiting for. 

 

~~~  
"One foolish world, so many souls  
Senselessly hurled through  
The never ending cold"  
~~~

 

He had said the word twice. Roger had said it twice. But he was drunk and Brian was sure he would forget about it the morning after. It broke his heart. It hurt but this was the reality. This was love. Love always hurt.

It was the day they found out Bohemian Rhapsody made it to number one. It was a wonderful; a beautiful day which ended with all four of them rather intoxicated. 

Brian was the only one who watched his drinking, who never overdid it. Of course, sometimes he had one too many too but somehow, he always managed to keep a clear head. 

In his pretty blond best friend’s case, however, it was a bit different. Roger’s tolerance was more like the opposite of the guitarist's, still, he would overdo it and regret it the next morning. That was Roger. The man he loved.

However, in this specific night, they were dancing together, even though Brian actually didn’t dance. In this night, however, he did. Yes, Roger and Brian were dancing in the crowd of drunk and sweaty people, dancing like there would be no tomorrow. It felt so good. 

Despite the many souls around them, it was like the two of them were the only ones in the room; all by themselves. It felt like a dream, like those dreams you would never want to wake up from and if so you would be sad when you end up waking up, anyway.  
Just too good to be true. 

It was then when the music changed from a fast and powerful song into a rather slow and soft one and when Roger looked up into his Brian’s eyes while getting closer and closer to him that this one foolish word escaped the blonde’s lips. Brian only understood that one word and wasn’t sure what else he said or if he actually said anything else in the first place.  
Hell, Brian wasn’t even sure if he had heard right, he couldn’t tell at this point. They were drunk.

Therefore, the brunette decided to say nothing. He just kept on staring into these big blue and beautiful eyes, these eyes that were like stars to him; like galaxies.

The avid desire of closing the little gap between them, to lean forward and to kiss him was bigger than ever.  
But he couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t, it hurt so much knowing this would just be meaningless to Roger. Brian couldn’t deal with that.

Hence, he pulled away from him quickly, making his way to the bar to get another drink, leaving Roger in the crowd, alone, eyes wide open, looking lost, vulnerable, almost like a child.

Brian felt sorry but he didn’t have the heart; he just didn’t. Roger wouldn’t remember, anyway. What was the point? 

The second time he heard that word senselessly leaving Roger’s mouth was when they made their way back to their flat that night. Freddie had already left with John to their apartment, leaving the guitarist and the drummer by themselves. 

Roger’s left arm was slung around Brian’s shoulder whereas he was around Roger’s waist to support his absolutely drunk friend from falling and hitting the ground.

“You are the best, Bri. I love you.” Roger had slurred out into the clear and cold night; that cold night that never seemed to end. 

Brian’s heart skipped a beat.

“I love you too, Rog.” He whispered almost certain that Roger didn’t hear him. Though, Brian meant it. Of course, he did. He meant it since they met. 

“Since day one.”

 

~~~  
"And all for fear and all for greed  
Speak any tongue"  
~~~

 

Fear. Yes, that was what Brian felt. He was always so close to telling his best Friend what he feels but fear kept him from it.  
The fear of rejection, the fear of being alone for the rest of his life. It was fear of breaking the friendship between the two of them; between Roger Meddows Taylor and Brian Harold May.  
He would rather live in pain knowing Roger would never love him back than to not have him in his life at all.  
So, yes fear is what stopped him from telling that he loved him.

But didn’t legend have it that sometimes it’s better to face your fears? To face what was scaring you because only then you will get over it; because you would never know until you would actually try?

It was true. Brian would never know if Roger replied his feeling until he would tell him.  
Brian should just stop thinking too much about the ‘what could be’ and just go ahead and tell him.

Should he do it for fear in order to kill this fear?  
Was this logical? Did it make sense?

Or should he do it for greed? Should he be selfish?

Greed is an intense and selfish desire for something. 

In Brian’s case the desire for Roger to love him back; to reply to his feelings.

But you can’t force someone to love the other one back, can you? This wouldn’t be right. It would be unhealthy and there was nothing Brian hated more than an unhealthy relationship.  
These feelings; love, all this must be mutual.

Love is something that differs from person to person. Once you are in love it feels like you are speaking in tongues. It means something different to each and every one. Love was something so strong. Something so powerful. Something you can’t force another person into. It just happens and you can’t control it.  
Love doesn’t make sense. Love isn’t logical.

 

~~~  
"But for God's sake, we need"  
~~~

 

But what do we need? What does every single human being need? That’s right: love. 

Love is what keeps people alive. It doesn’t necessarily mean you have to be in love with another person. Love can be simple, too. You can be in love with music, you can be in love with an idea, a book, the universe, you can be in love with so many things. Love is important. Love is what everyone needs. 

And love was what Brian needed, love was what Brian felt for Roger and he needed to hear these words, so he could be sure. 

Tonight, he would tell him. Tonight, he would let Roger know how he felt. Tonight, he would let these three words escape his lips.

“I love you.” 

 

~~~  
"Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Let me know, this night and evermore"  
~~~

 

“I love you, Roger Taylor. I have ever since I met you.” 

Why was it so hard to say these words while looking right into this beautiful face? Brian’s heart was almost about to jump out of his chest, his hands were sweaty, he was shaking like crazy, he was scared. 

“I’m sorry, Rog. I can’t keep on pretending. I can’t stop these feelings for you and even if I would be able to, I wouldn’t know if I would want to, really. I understand if you won’t reply what I feel for you. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I am sorry if I hurt you. You can scream at him, hit me, you can do anything but please, I do not want to lose you as a friend. I do not want you to disappear out of my life. I need you even if you don’t need me.”

Brian’s voice was shaking yet he continued talking until his voice broke.  
He was longing to hear these words back from the shorter man in front of him; he was hoping Roger would reply and let him hear the words of love this night. He was wishing for the drummer to be at his side forever and evermore; wishing the blond could be his.

Roger looked right back into Brian’s beautiful brown eyes. His brain wasn’t working quite properly.  
Did the man in front of him and the one he was in love with; the one he started loving so slowly and gently ten years ago just tell him that he loved him?

It was true. The blond started to fall hard for him not too long after they met in college. Other than Brian it actually took Roger a bit to realize that this was love; that he was in love with his best friend. 

But never had he said anything. Roger kept on telling himself that he wasn’t good enough for Brian. He kept on trying to convince himself that Brian would find someone better than him because the drummer knew his friend deserved only the best; the whole world; the universe but never him. He was just him, he was just Roger Taylor, the drummer of Queen.  
Therefore, he kept on drinking; he kept on sleeping around as an act, hoping these feelings would disappear eventually, but they never did. They always remained. The always would as a matter of fact. Roger was doomed. 

And now?! Brian was standing in front of him and he could clearly see the man’s nervous gestures. Well, he was probably just as nervous as himself. 

God knows, he wanted to say something. He wanted to let Brian hear that he loved him back. Let him hear the words of love, but no words were coming out of his mouth. He was shocked, he just couldn’t believe it, it was like he was struck by a lightning, his body stiff and his heart racing. 

Brian, deserved better, didn’t he? He deserved someone who could give him the world. Roger couldn’t give him that, though what he could give him was his passion, his love that would never stop burning. 

“Bri, I…” 

But it was too late. Brian was slamming the door behind him; storming out into the cold night, leaving Roger alone in their flat, just like he did a couple of years ago when they were dancing; alone, scared, with eyes wide open, looking lost, vulnerable just like a little boy that was lost in the crowd. 

“I love you, too.” 

He knew Brian couldn’t hear him. 

“Always have.” 

Tears were leaving his eyes.

 

~~~  
"This room is bare  
This night is cold  
We're far apart and I'm growing old"  
~~~

 

As soon as Brian had left, tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

He had lost him, hadn’t he? Of course, Roger didn’t reply. He was probably shocked. Brian couldn’t blame him, if someone whom he didn’t love would tell him that he had loved him since they met, he would have been shocked too. 

Oh, the pain. It hurt so much. Rejection hurt like hell. It hurt more than pretending he was never actually in love with him. 

In this cold night, the guitarist had no idea where to go. He could ask John and Freddie if he could stay there for the night but he knew that the couple would ask him what happened; it would mean that Brian had to explain himself and he really couldn’t and would want to talk about it right now. 

This night was cold but clear. He looked up into the sky; the twinkling stars who seemed so close but yet so far away, unreachable, just like Roger. 

Oh, these stars that reminded him of the beauty of Roger’s eyes; eyes he was hoping to be able to look into until the day he would die. Now he had to grow old alone; without the pretty blond.  
He was growing old. 

Always have they been so close to each other but still it felt like they were so far apart now; miles apart almost. 

Oh, how he wished he would have never said anything. Oh, how he wished he could turn back the time!

Where could he go? A hotel room, maybe?  
A bare room but that was better than nothing. 

 

~~~  
"But while we live  
We'll meet again"  
~~~

 

They would have to meet again. They couldn’t live without each other, out of band reasons alone, if you will. It would be hell but there needed to be a solution. They needed to talk. There needed to be another way. 

He needed Roger and Roger needed him. There was nothing in this world for him without his best friend.

They would have to meet while there lived otherwise, they would have to grow old without ever experience true love and affection.

 

~~~  
"So then my love  
We may whisper once more  
It's you I adore"  
~~~

 

It had been four days, four days after Brian’s confession, four days since he disappeared, four days that were hell for both Roger and Brian. 

The drummer had looked and asked everyone and everywhere he could think of but there was no sign of Brian whatsoever. 

The night before the fifth day of missing Brian would start, things changed. 

There was a knock at his door that cold and misty night that startled the younger man and without any expectation, he opened the door only to see the love of his life standing right in front of him. 

“I-I am sorry to interrupt but this silence killed him. I missed you and I-I would like to talk with you about- well about what I said that day. I-“ 

Brian couldn’t continue because a certain blond decided to put him to silence with a kiss on his lips so soft and gentle that for Brian, once again, the world stopped turning. A kiss that first was so powerful like a Rocketship blasting off into space. Yes, that was how the kiss felt before he returned it. Because after the couple of seconds of hesitation he replied the kiss passionately. Brian could swear at this moment it felt like gravity buzzed off, leaving him weightless; weightless floating like an astronaut on a space mission.

Was this a dream? He hoped it wasn’t. Was this heaven? No, this felt too real.  
But this couldn’t be happening. Roger didn’t love him, did he? But why did he kiss him then? Right here? 

Roger suddenly pulled away, taking Brian’s hand before leading him further into their flat, but first closing the door behind him. 

After sharing an another, this time a slower but not less passionate, kiss they talked.  
A talk that was due about 10 years ago.  
They talked a lot, they talked about everything and nothing.  
But mainly about how much they adored each other. 

That’s what they did before spending the night together. Happy, relieved, full of hope.

There were no stars to see that night but Brian didn’t care because he was looking right into Roger Meddows Taylor’s eyes. Eyes that were out of this world.

 

~~~  
"Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Touch me now  
Las palabras de amor  
Let us share the words of love  
Evermore"  
~~~

 

Brian was the first one to wake up the next morning, not sure where he was for a minute.  
But as he heard the soft and clam snoring and breathing to his left, everything came back to him and he remembered. He remembered the words they shared, the things they had done, just everything that had happened the night before. 

Roger started shifting slowly next to him in bed before making the move to snuggling closer to Brian, slinging his arm around his chest.

So, it couldn’t be a dream. This was indeed reality, no fantasy. 

“I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor.”

Brian whispered these words before kissing the blond man’s forehead, thinking Roger was still asleep. 

“Since day one.”

Though, Brian was fooled. Roger wasn’t asleep instead he just curled further into him before sharing the words of love with Brian.

“I love you, too, Brian Harold May.” 

The drummer turned his head so he could look into the guitarist eyes, his now short blond but not less beautiful hair being all over the place.

“Always have.

And so, they kissed and touched again.

 

This was how it must feel to be sharing love with someone who was out of this world. 

They would love each other until the end; forever and evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeally hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know if you liked it and if you want more in the comment or over Tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!♥
> 
> Tumblr: Roger-drummer-taylor.


End file.
